Covered In Snow
by AngelicAura
Summary: What does Ginny do to cheer up the ever sulking Harry Potter? Start a snowball fight of course! Short one-shot H/G fluff. Pre HBP and DH. Written Spring 2005; please R & R, tell me if I should tweak cannon to fit into completed series.


**Covered in Snow**

"Oomf!" Harry, a seventeen year old sulking wizard, spat out the snow that hit his face from nowhere. After wiping his round, gold framed glasses off on his black sweater, he caught sight of long, wavy red hair darting behind a large snow mound. The feminine giggling heard shortly after only confirmed his suspicions, _Ginny_, he thought. With that, all melancholy thoughts flew out of his mind like a bat out hell. It was only Ginny, the wonderful, fun, caring girl that had come to enchant him that could make him forget Voldemort and the prophecy, if only for a few minutes.

Bent on revenge, Harry stalked quietly through the snow toward the embankment that served as Ginny's protection, all the while gathering snow in his hands and forming it into the shape of a sphere. The raven haired boy was glad that he actually remembered to put on his gloves today before going out onto the powder covered grounds. As he made his way around the large bank of snow, expecting to see the smiling face of the girl he loved, something cold and wet thumped the middle of his back. Another peal of laughter behind him followed the most recent snowball attack. Caught up in her laughter, Ginny's sparkling, brown eyes failed to see the mischievous smile that Harry had on, or the hand currently behind his back.

"Snow's a good look for you, Potter!" Ginny taunted after her laughter had died down.

"Really, are you sure? It might be an even better look on you!" And with that, he launched the snowball at Ginny.

Shocked at such a quick retaliation, the sixteen year old had no time to dodge the snow flying her way. She was lucky that Harry had thrown it in such haste that his aim was off, it only hit her shoulder.

Upon seeing the snow stuck to her purple jumper, Ginny took no time in returning fire. Assembling another powder sphere, the ginger-haired girl was glad to finally see Harry smile again. She had been desperate to get rid of the haunted look in his gorgeous, emerald eyes. What was a girl in-love suppose to do? Starting a snowball fight seemed as good a strategy as any.

The attack began, and Harry was just as quick to counter attack. Soon enough, it was all out war between the two, fresh snow their preferred weapon. Eventually they were reduced to just dodging each others half-hearted snow blobs, their mirth making them incapable of forming true snowballs.

Harry had no idea what he was thinking other than _here's your only chance_. With that he launched himself in Ginny's direction and tackled her to the ground; effectively stopping her next assault. She let out a yelp of surprise at the-boy-who-lived's swift movements. They landed in a great heap and tangle of limbs, with Harry on top of Ginny.

Looking into her eyes and at her full lips he couldn't help but say to himself _Merlin she's gorgeous!_ And with that, he was struck with the irrepressible need to kiss her, Voldemort be damned! Because it was Voldemort stopping Harry from telling Ginny how much he loved her, he didn't want to put her in any more danger than she was already in. Surly dating the archenemy of old Voldy would put you at the top of his hit/evil plans to get to and kill Harry list. That's why Sirius died, because Tom knew Harry loved him and would do anything to save him. But he couldn't let that happen to Ginny.

Although at the moment, he didn't care about anything, except kissing the girl he loved. He looked at her full, pink lips again, slightly tilted his head to the side, and lowered his head towards her.

Ginny had been staring into Harry's eyes; her heart contracted at what she saw, love. And then, she couldn't move, he was moving closer to her _Oh my god, is Harry actually going to kiss me? Please God let him!_ Was all she could think when his lips tentatively touched hers.

When Harry felt her kiss him back, it was all he could do to stop from losing it! The kiss intensified, deepened. She was the one who opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his lips. With that he moaned softly and opened his lips to turn the soft kiss he started into a full on snog session. Feeling particularly devilish, Ginny preoccupied her amazingly good kisser, love interest with a sensuous battle of their tongues. All the while grabbing snow in her left hand, her right currently resting at the base of Harry's neck, the fingers tickling into his disheveled hair.

Breaking the breathtaking kiss, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, and gave him a soft smile. His grin could have made her fall in love with him if she wasn't already. Then she pounced, smashing the snow in her left hand onto the back of his head. Harry was momentarily frozen with the abrupt change of events, allowing Ginny to push him off of her and make her escape, laughing to the point of tears. Harry James Potter was no fool, and son of a marauder at that, she would not go unpunished. And so the chase began. That's what they did all afternoon, chased each other in the snow, playing, laughing, and stealing the occasional kiss.

When the sun set and they got too cold to stay out any longer, they walked back to the entrance of the magical Scotland castle, hand in hand, covered in snow. As they reached the main hall outside of the Great Hall where dinner had just started, Ginny needed answers.

"Harry," she hesitated.

"Yeah,"

"What does this mean for us?"

"Oh, umm," He honestly had no idea. Harry really did want Ginny to be his girlfriend, but he just couldn't put her in that kind of danger. "Well, the thing is Gin, I've been in love with you for a while now, and it kills me not to be able to be with you. But I can't put you in danger-"

"Harry," Ginny started with frustration

"No, Gin, can't you see, I can't put you in danger when I can help it! Sirius died because I loved him, because Voldemort used that to his advantage, and I won't let that happen to you. Not if I can help it." Harry finished with a resigned and sad, yet final note in his voice.

"Harry, you are a stupid, unbelievably thick prat!" Ginny stated indignantly.

"Huh?" Harry was so confused at her small outburst.

"I can't believe you don't think I can take care of myself,"

"Ginny, it's not like that!" He interrupted his reason for living, love of his life.

"Then, why in the hell do you think I'd be in anymore danger if we were dating? Most of my family is in the Order, I plan on being in the Order when they allow me to, and I'm a 'blood traitor', I'm already in just as much danger even without being your girlfriend, even if I didn't love you!" Ginny finished her tirade.

"Oh, when you put it like that," he started sarcastically. "No! I won't risk it, I won't risk losing you!"

Ginny sighed in exasperation, "Harry, you can't let some Dark Tosser and a bloody prophecy stop you from living you life, from being happy."

At this, Harry paused and actually thought about what she said. It wasn't too often that someone flat out told Harry that he was wrong and being a stupid git, well, except Snape.

Slowly, it truly dawned on him what she was saying was true. "You're right Ginny. Aw, hell, you're right, I am a stupid prat."

"Only sometimes" the relieved witch said with amusement.

"Fine, I'm going to do this properly. Ginny, I love you, will you give me a reason to fight, and be my girlfriend?" Harry knew how cheesy he sounded, but he was trying not to show that he was scared as hell.

Ginny gave him a bashful smile, looked into his eyes and said, "Of course," her bashful smile turned to teasing. "Do you think I just randomly snog cute boys in the snow?"

"I was hoping it was just me, but I'm sure Neville would be grateful for a kiss from a beautiful girl," Harry continued the light and teasing atmosphere.

Ginny laughed her lyrical, enchanting laugh that Harry loved. "Well, Neville already has a girlfriend, maybe I should jump Malfoy," Ginny couldn't help herself.

"Okay, that's enough of that, I'm the only that's going to be kissing you Miss Weasley."

"Really, is that so Potter?" the only Weasley girl retorted.

"Yes, that is so" and with that they both leaned in for a kiss with smiles on their faces. Again, their kiss started out soft, but grew harder and deeper. Harry had his right hand in Ginny's thick, shiny, auburn locks, and his left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. Ginny's hands started resting on Harry's quidditch hardened chest, but as the kiss intensified, she wound her arms around his neck, pressing as close as she could to him. Both glad that they could lose themselves in each other, finally pour their hearts and souls into each touch, caress, every kiss.

Just as their kiss was getting a little inappropriate for standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall, the doors opened. The couple finally broke apart when a familiar male voice stated "There you are-Oh . . .well it's about bloody time!"

"Umm, hi Ron," Harry nervously greeted, hopefully still, his best friend.

"Oh, hey Ron. We're kind of in the middle of something; you can go away anytime now." Ron's little sister stated matter-of-factly.

"Eww, like I wanted to see that. Look, Potter, treat her well, or you'll have six Weasley males after your stones." The lanky boy informed his best friend of seven years.

"So you're not mad?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"No, I honestly don't care, you're a good guy. But remember what I said."

"Okay," Harry was relieved.

"Good, now can we please go eat?" Ron's stomach gave a loud growl. "'Cause Hermione wouldn't let me eat until I found you two." With that he walked away and toward the Gryffindor table loaded with food.

"Shall we?" Ginny held out her hand.

"Yeah" and the new couple walked to their seats next to each other holding hands, unaware that the entire student population, not to mention half of the teachers, was buzzing with the news of the Potter boy and Weasley girl finally making it official.


End file.
